theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
October 24, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:46 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:47 Dragonian King hi lily That's a nice nothing you have there 6:49 Flower1470 Thanks You are now away. 6:59 Dragonian King lily can i talk to you about a new policy i want to implement on the wiki? You are no longer away. 7:00 Flower1470 .....sure 7:00 Dragonian King i want to make a "No-Zexal Tolerance Policy" no zexal stuff on the wiki otherwise 1 year ban Loving77 has joined the chat. 7:00 Dragonian King sup peep 7:00 Flower1470 lol Sup Peep 7:01 Dragonian King we're talking about the new no-zexal policy im making :D 7:01 Loving77 hey hey hey wut 7:01 Dragonian King if you put any zexal stuff on the wiki theres a 1 year ban 7:01 Flower1470 Silly, remember when I told you that you didn't need my permission to do stuff? Pretend I didn't. 7:02 Dragonian King okay lily can i make a no zexal policy 7:03 Loving77 Can't ban this. 7:03 Flower1470 We'll take a vote. Majority rules. "Aye" is for the No-Zexal policy; "Nay" is against it. NAY 7:03 Dragonian King aye aye aye peep vote 7:03 Flower1470 One vote per person 7:03 Loving77 Nay? 7:04 Dragonian King downsizer says aye its a tie 7:04 Flower1470 The nays have it 7:04 Dragonian King therefore we half-implement it 1 year ban if you don't put Zexal stuff on the wiki :D AND GUESS WHAT WE ALL HAVE WOOOOOOOO i hereby abolish the zexal policy 7:04 Flower1470 The downsizer isn't here to represent himself. 7:05 Dragonian King downsizer doesn't have a wikia account i tried to make him one but it didnt work out too well 7:05 Flower1470 mmhmm 7:05 Dragonian King i abolished it anyway 7:07 Flower1470 Abolished it is. 7:08 Dragonian King YAAAAAAAAAAAY now who wants cake 7:10 Flower1470 ME! 7:11 Dragonian King Peep do you want cake? 7:13 Loving77 Sure You are now away. 7:15 Dragonian King - gives everyone cake - guys the cognation downsizers are going to win the world series You are no longer away. 7:23 Flower1470 Wow You would think that I'd know that 7:24 Dragonian King the boosting blue socks are gonna lose 7:28 Flower1470 :rofl: Wait, you're watching the World Series? 7:31 Dragonian King nope You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:34 Flower1470 didnt think so 7:35 Dragonian King i dont care unless my team gets in and they haven't once in my lifetime lol 7:36 Flower1470 loool 7:36 Dragonian King i just saw the new zexal episode whale DIES 7:36 Flower1470 The Phillies..... won a few years ago? haha ok 7:37 Dragonian King yeah i remember when the phillies won 7:37 Flower1470 I looked up spoilers online yesterday and Shark definitely does NOT die I think he'd be better off dead tho 7:38 Dragonian King :O lily hates whale now lily hates whale now lily hates whale now you heard it here first folks 7:38 Flower1470 I dont hate him NOW But I will eventually Barrian Shark = no. 7:39 Dragonian King berry whale is UGLY 7:39 Flower1470 BERRY LOL 7:39 Dragonian King Barrians + Silly's Zexal = Berries :D 7:39 Flower1470 He's might be ugly but he still has his belt, even in Barrian form His belt is awesome 7:40 Dragonian King Zexal seems like a really weird show O_O 7:40 Flower1470 It is. Not as weird as I am, though 7:40 Dragonian King i mean come on these kids are rulers of the world and then they DIE 7:40 Flower1470 ??? 7:40 Dragonian King then they're reincarnated and go to school and play a card game 7:40 Flower1470 oh right lol 7:40 Dragonian King and become friends with some dude with ugly hair and fight a one-eyed creepy man and a guy with a stretchy face 7:41 Flower1470 Does it ever show Shark's past life's death? 7:41 Dragonian King and then they turn super ugly and turns out they're berries 7:41 Loving77 Shark's past life is evil 7:41 Dragonian King Whale in a nutshell 7:41 Flower1470 Ik it shows Past-Rio and his daughter(?)'s death, but i dunno about him deaths* 7:42 Dragonian King i should kill off whale in zub 7:42 Loving77 NO 7:42 Flower1470 NO NO NO NO I DEAL WITH ENOUGH DEATH AND MISERY. I DONT NEED "WHALE" TO GO TOO 7:43 Loving77 I think Rei kills everybody 7:43 Dragonian King what about wub whale 7:43 Flower1470 .....wub? 7:43 Dragonian King wub whale = sub shark 7:43 Flower1470 @Peep I hope not :/ oh 7:43 Dragonian King i hope so because then whale dies 7:43 Flower1470 Wub Whale can stay too 7:43 Dragonian King do you like whale more in sub or dub 7:44 Flower1470 Dub 7:44 Dragonian King okay wub whale dies 7:44 Flower1470 LOL 7:44 Dragonian King maybe i havent even introduced wub whale yet lol 7:44 Flower1470 In Sub they all seem older than what they are Yuma sounds like he's 30 im like...... no So yeah Wub Whale #nope Wub Whale is too old for me lol 7:45 Loving77 Because I remember some dude talking about it and said that Rei like killed all of Shark's people. 7:46 Flower1470 He killed Ryoga's peeps but did he kill him? 7:46 Loving77 Well Rei ends up dueling Shark 7:46 Flower1470 ik that I guess it's winner takes all 7:46 Loving77 And idk who wins If Rei wins Shark dies 7:47 Flower1470 I bet Rei wins, and subjects Shark to Weird Punishment Weird Punishment being reincarnation OR 7:47 Loving77 If Shark wins... 7:47 Dragonian King I hope Whale loses and dies :D 7:47 Flower1470 it's a tie and they both die and they both get reincarnated!!! 7:47 Dragonian King nobody likes whale 7:47 Flower1470 ......! 7:47 Dragonian King i hope whale dies and DOESN'T get reincarnated 7:48 Flower1470 ................................. !!!! 7:48 Dragonian King he already had two lives and was dumbo in both of them 7:48 Flower1470 -______________- 7:48 Loving77 Yeah because Rei dies somehow 7:48 Dragonian King In his first one, he wears this weird armor made out of ugly metal stuff In his second one, he's... WHALE enough said 7:48 Flower1470 ROFL You are now away. 8:06 Loving77 Lily I got you a new avatar! :D You are no longer away. 8:06 Flower1470 oh boy lemme see it 8:08 Loving77 File:Shark58.png Oops HAHA File:Sharkavatar2.png Here 8:08 Flower1470 that's not funny really :P that's a nasty joke, i must say 8:09 Loving77 :P 8:09 Flower1470 I'm disappointed. XD anyway Ty for the avvie 8:09 Loving77 Np :D You are now away. 8:17 Dragonian King s p o n g e b o b i s d i s s a p o i n t i n g 8:21 Loving77 :O You are no longer away. 8:21 Flower1470 ok You are now away. 8:27 Dragonian King g o c o g n a ti oops You are no longer away. 8:44 Flower1470 fail You are now away. 8:56 Loving77 Lily use your new avatar I don't like your white block 8:57 Dragonian King me neither You are no longer away. 8:57 Flower1470 i did, im just not going to refresh chat so i dont lose the chat log 8:59 Loving77 I gtg bye Loving77 has left the chat. You are now away. You are no longer away. 9:09 Flower1470 i gtg ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:October 2013